Organization XIII: Plus Two?
by Kuroi Kage X
Summary: Xemnas might have created a incomplete clone of a certain someone. But what if she wasn't as incomplete as he thought? And, back in the land of the living. A prophecy has been found and given to the recipent: Naruto. What are the ties that bond these two?
1. Doomed One's Prophecy!

**_AN: Welcome...To my very first... Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover... Enjoy!_**

**Organization XIII: Plus Two?**

_Light cannot exist without Darkness...._

_Just as Darkness cannot exist without Light....._

_For if either disappear....Then life at it's most basic of roots.... Will collapse...._

_Three powers within the universe....._

_One shadowed in Darkness...._

_The other.... Blinded inside the Light...._

_But the other.... Is smothered by both....._

_The path of neither Light nor Dark will unveil soon...._

_And the child that dies of a sacrifice..... Will be granted the power of a Soulscar...._

_One that rips neither heart or spirit....._

_But destroys both utterly and completely...._

_The child's life will be marked upon birth.... With signs of six...._

_Three paths lay before this child of power...._

_Each would serve him well...._

_And upon this revelation the child reads...._

_His life will be taken....And he will meet another child of the'_

_Both are neither living or dead.... And are primary compared to their other selves...._

_Born from them they may be..... But return they never shall....._

_Despite convection's of a leader of thirteen..... The second child was not born of just memories....._

_Together they will conceive..... And strike down sides....._

_Love may bloom.... Torn apart they never shall....._

_Beware child born of six.... For the child born in Light is not a friend....._

_Beware Child born of unlife..... For the child born in Darkness spreads lies....._

_The child who's name is of wind..... Shall be struck down by the True masters of the keyblade....._

_Although one was made from him..... The second child is a new COMPLETE being....._

_Never doubt this....._

_And remember....._

_In times of need....._

_Think of HER....._

_For she shalt be your shield...._

_AND thy weapon....._

_No. XI her name resembles....._

_But do not be fooled of such blaring observations....._

_For if you do..... There will be no salvation...._

**- Doomed one's Prophecy**

**An: Bow Wow.... This is a teaser thing I put out just too see some reviews. The next chapter will be a real chapter.... I STiLL WANT REVIEWS ON THIS ONE THO......I have to know if I did a good job on the prophecy.**


	2. The Begining! Part 1

**_AN: Hello thank you for reading this....Sniff.....It makes me so happy. Don't forget to press the button at the bottom to review..... If you do, I'll give you a cookie!_**

**Organization XIII: Plus Two?**

A resounding light blinded the occupant temporarily, before it died out to show a glass like floor beneath the guest. A giant scar ran across the floor, ruining the used-to-be beautiful pictures. The occupant turned around, glancing at the darkness, and stepping lightly, in fear of actually breaking the glass. "Wha-What it this?" The person questioned to nobody, peering down at the ground. What he saw was a shock. Himself, along with fourteen others clad in a black cloak, all holding weapons. Well, all of them besides himself and one other. Moving across the glass, he continued looking at the pictures that weren't scared with a mark. Another picture, he found, had him and the other person their. He was leaning against a withered tree trunk with the black cloak still on him. The other person was no longer in the cloak, She, he found out. Has black hair, was clad in a red long sleeved shirt and tight fitting black pants. She was sitting next to him on a miniature tree trunk holding an over sized key. The key, had a symbol at the end. It was beautifully crafted. A long flowing gold chain attached to a ornament at the end. The ornament, was a silver block with the words _Nihil _carved into it. It looked as if it was taken great care of or wasn't used very often. After he was done looking at the scene he moved onto the next. This one it seemed. Was only of the girl from the last picture. She had the cloak donned in this one, and was smiling a small little smile, with one of her hands on her arm. The hood that was on the cloak was pulled up over the top half of her face. He quickly decided he liked this one as well and moved on again. The last one he went to was of him the girl and two other people fighting. They're was casts of fire and water coming from each person involved. Is kind of looked like they were using jutsu, but there was no hand seals. The next picture had him in some type of town. He tried to find out what town it was but all what he could find out about it was the initials T.T. But the thing that caught his eye was his hair in the picture. It was no longer the blond he loved. No, it was a shade of silver so bright he thought it would turn white any minute. He still had his cloak own, which sort of annoyed him since he seen the girl without hers. But dropped it and continued gazing at the piece of art. Deciding he was done viewing pictures, he walked around looking for a way out.

But instead what he found was four stools with a odd assortment of weapons. The first stool had a sword, it looked to be a regular one with a beautiful gold hem. But when he lifted it up, it was weightless. "_This was not made for you wise one." _He heard a old and ancient voice in the back of his head say. As soon as the voice finished, the sword vanished from his hands and went back to the stool. Shaking his head in wonder, he went on to the other stools. The second weapon was what he thought was a crooked staff. It resonated power, It's blue shine pierced the darkness around it and gave off a blaring feeling of magical wonderment. He reached for it, only to stop as another voice, distinctly female, invaded his thoughts. "_I am sorry young one, but you are not meant for the runic."_Once she finished, again the weapon disappeared, only to wind up back to where he had found it. Sighing in frustration, he moved on two the other......Shield? Yes, indeed, the stool had, instead of another weapon, was a shield. A quite sturdy one by the looks of it too. It's color was green with a yellow gold rim. It's design was like that of a turtle, with rough like ridges for what looks like to inflect damage against an opponent. humming in thought, he wondered if this one was 'meant' for him. Hand reaching out for the third time that day, he grabbed the handle at the back of the shield. When a voice didn't pop in his head he started to turn around with the shield, only for it to crumble into dust and the voice to pop in his head again. _"Bastered...."_The voice sighed out. He had to choke down a chuckle at the annoyed way the voice said it. After making sure the shield was back in place, which it was, he turned to the last stool present. This one, the person felt, sort of tugged him to it. But the only thing was, instead of a sword, staff, or a shield. There was nothing, only a broken alter with a incursion going straight down the middle making the alter collapse and lean on the other side. It also appeared to be covered in dust from not being touched in a long time. sighing in disappointment, He turned around and continued looking for a way out, or something else to occupy his time with.

And find something he did. In fact you could say that IT found HIM. The person took a step back in anticipation and fright. What he saw before him was a monster that he guessed was supposed to be modeled after men. It's dark yellow eyes frighted him to his very core. While on it's head were antennas, They were swinging from side to side as if his head- no ITS head was moving them. For all he knew they could have been. It's color was all black it looked as if it could merge into a shadow by just looking at it. In fact that's what he thought it resembled the most a Shadow. Who knew how long this- thing- could have been watching him without him knowing? It must have been stalking him the very moment he got here. Of course he had no idea where 'here' was but none the less the point still eyes locked with it's and in a moment of stupidity. he reached into his pocket and threw a kunai. It absorbed it with no problem. But to his credit, it at least looked sort of surprised. That is until it narrowed it' eyes and charged at him. The next thing the unknown ninja knew was that he was hit with a surprisingly strong swipe to his stomach, and falling on his butt. The monster stood over him, taunting him with it's supposed superiority. The ninja glared at the thing. And, with a swipe of his own, hit the monster in it's chest. But all what happened was his hand vanishing and coming back to hit himself. Rubbing his cheek he glared even harder at the shadow like creature. It seemed to be laughing at him now. it's sickly yellow eyes twirling about with glee as it watched it's opponent slap himself. Trying a different tactic the ninja tried diplomacy. "Eh, hey" Was the lame greeting he gave to the monster. He shook his head when he saw it just stare at him as if it was devouring his heart and ripping his soul with just a look. "You know we really don't have to do this. If your trapped we could try and get out of here together." Was his slightly better try at talking to the monster. The monster just kept staring at him. Sighing in disappointment he tried to leap up and run away but the damned thing wouldn't let him! When he tried all it did was use it's unusually long arm to swat him down. It continued to stare at him. not doing anything else, suddenly its teeth, (did it even have a mouth before?) clamped down on his leg and started to chew as if he was a chew toy. "Shit!" The ninja said as he hissed in pain. his eyes connecting to the form of the monster slowly trying to make it's way up from the leg.

The ninja hissed in pain again as the shadow made a particularly large jump from his foot up to his thigh. But that's not what worried the ninja the most. No, the thing that worried him, was that he couldn't even feel his leg any more! It was like once it's mouth clamped down on his thigh his whole leg vanished! Trying to shake his foot free from the blasted evil thing. The monster stopped chewing and looked up at him with a questioning look. It seemed like hours, which it was only a minute, until the Shadow slowly backed up off of his leg. Sighing in relief, he quickly got back onto his feet when he could finally feel his other foot again. Staring down at the shadow with contempt, the ninja made a motion to try and attack again. When suddenly, the monster seemed to smile, before it slowly melted backwards into the ever present darkness. Staring at the spot where the monster vanished, he shook his head. "What in Kami's name was that?" The ninja kept looking at the spot in anger before moving forewords. "What the hell is wrong with this place? First I appear in this dimly lite...place. Then I see pictures of what looks to be me, when I don't have any recollection at all of taking those. Then, I get attacked by some kind of Shadow creature! Humph, and I thought I had good Luke!"

Sighing in frustration. the ninja kicked at imaginary dirt, before finally dropping down on the floor. Well he _was_sitting on the floor, that is until the floor suddenly vanished and he was flying through darkness! "Aaahhh" The ninja screamed in panic twirling his arms and legs all about. Ten minutes past since falling through the floor and the ninja finally got control over his panic and...._sat _with his legs crossed...in the air. "You know, this is getting boring." He soon found out he shouldn't had said that as the floor suddenly decided to pop back up, and his butt so kindly decided that is would take the blunt of the force. "OW" The ninja said in pain before scattering back onto his feet. Once his ass decided if finished torchering him, he noticed that this floor at the same beautiful pictures. Expect instead oh him, the girl, or those people in black cloaks. There was seven woman all over the place, Shaking his head, he decided to kill some more time and gazed at the woman in interest. That is. he WAS until.....

_"Are __you done gazing at the art?" _A disembodied voice questioned.

"What the?" The person jumped from being startled, he started looking around the dark....place he was in for any indication of anyone being here with him. When it was clear there wasn't, he sighed. Apparently he was going crazy!

_"Everyone one is crazy in a world that's insane little one." _The voice spoke up again, damn could it read his thoughts or something?

"Where are you? And for that matter, who are you?" The person questioned, seriously. This voice needs to get checked, it's not very nice to scare your... guest, he guessed he was anyways. I mean why else would someone be here, unless they were trapped here too.

_"I am no-where any yet I am everywhere. As for who I am you may call me... Vox Vocis._

"Okay then, Vox Vocis. Where are we?"

_"We young one, are on the platform of Awakening."_

Well, that vaguely answered his question.

"Ya ya, but where are we. The last thing I know is that I'm falling a sleep, then bang. I'm over here." Was the vexed rebuttal of his last question

_"Patience is a virtue young one, all will be answered in time. For time is limitless." _

"Right, so what was that thing I was fighting? It seemed like a shadow." Regardless of how much he had his ass handed to him, he was still curious about what it was.

_"That young one, was a Neo Shadow. It is the evolved form of its smaller brethren rightfully called a Shadow." _The voice explained. At least he got information this time.

"Why am I here? What do you need me for?"

The voice seemed to ponder it's reply for a moment before speaking once again.

_"You, young one. Are chosen to bear the Soulscar. A powerful weapon able to render it's foes helpless and able to destroy the Shadows and it's brethren: The Heartless."_

"Ah, so the shadows race was called The Heartless then. Well, whats this about a Soulscar, I don't fancy the thought of my soul baring another scar. "

_"No the Scar is a weapon as I said earlier." _The voice sort of sounded annoyed at having to repeat it's self. _" But what makes it special is that there is only two bearers of Th Soulscar allowed at a time."_

"Well if I'm one of the 'beares' as you put it, who is the other?" Well, if it could destroy those damned Shadow things, he'd might as well accept the 'weapon' or whatever it was.

_" His name young one is: Master Xehanort. He has powers that can make the earth quake and the skies themselves shake."_

Well, seems like this Xehanort is powerful. "If he is as powerful as you say he is. Then let me meet him."

_"No, it is inevitable that you will me him one day, but not now, it is to soon."_

"Fine then, can we hurry up already so I can leave?" He was starting to get inpatient with the voice.

_"Very well young one. We shall start you trials of Awaking. Since you already passed one, we shall move onwards."_

The voice started to fade out until it was as if it was never there.

Suddenly, a path of light appeared in the darkness leading up to another platform. "Well, what the hell. I'll do it." With that, the ninja started upwards to the next platform. Wondering how he could literally walk on light, he shrugged. "Might as well go with the flow."

**_An: Yes, yes I know the ending seemed rushed and more then a little weak. But it all serves for a purpose....I guess. Anyways, did you enjoy this chapter?_**


End file.
